


Hot One (Translation)

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Bad Sex, Bad Writing, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anger leads to new insults, who leads to more anger and sexual tension who leads to... you know the drill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot One (Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hot One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634513) by [Mychelle_Wilmot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot). 



> Oh dear. For starters, I have to say that English is not my native language and that this story was translated without a beta reader. If you still want to read, keep in my mind that there may be some terrible grammatical mistakes in the following text.
> 
> Also, I originally wrote this in Portuguese and... three, four years ago, give or take. That's quite a lot of time, and my writing skills evolved a lot. But anyway, this story was the first explicit thing I ever wrote, so... yeah, it's not exactly my most brilliant work, but one of my readers asked me to translate it and I could never quite resist a request of my readers.
> 
> So, if you want to read anyway, you're warned :-)

***

Very softly, Curt introduced the key in the lock of the bedroom that he shared with Brian. With a heavy sigh, he prepared himself for the war zone that waited for him.

Brian's hands were resting in the dresser, and he had his back to the door. Curt could see his odd blue hair matching with his blue clothes, fitting very tightly in his thin body. When he noticed Curt entering and closing the door behind him, he turned in his direction and glared at him, with eyes as blue as everything else.

"I see you came back, then. I didn't think you would tonight."

"Well..." - he started warily - "I thought you might want to talk..."

"Talk?" - Brian said, his voice rising - "TALK?"- now he was screaming - "What the hell do you want to talk about, Curt?

"Brian, listen..." - Curt raised his hands in a defensive gesture when Brian started pacing around the room.

 "Perhaps" - Brian started in a calm voice, but then he started to scream again - "About the fact that you said, or better, _shouted_ in the middle of a party, for a dozen journalists that I'm an insensible and frigid wanker, and that you have to fuck a groupie when you want to see someone having a true orgasm with you, because I fake it even in bed?"

 Curt winced. He might have exaggerated a _bit_.

"Brian, I..." - Curt tried to talk again, but Brian was still furious.

 "What the fuck were you thinking, Curt? Tomorrow, it will be in every bloody newspaper! I don't need this kind of bad publicity; it will be terrible to my image! What the fuck was wrong with you? Not even I that was high acted like that, and..." - he stopped suddenly, feeling that he said too much.

 "So, you were high on coke, weren't you?" - Curt walked towards Brian, who retreated like a child caught in the middle of a prank - "Even after we both said - not, scratch that, after both of us promised each other that we were going to try to not use neither coke nor heroin again?"

 "Curt, don't... don't you change the subject!" - Brian tried to argue.

 "Well, then let's not, Brian. You, high as fuck on coke, told me those awful things before the party. I, not wanting to say something even worse, got my ass drunk, but when you provoked me again, I couldn't hold my tongue. And between you and me - I didn't exactly lie, did I?"

 "What?" - Brian said in a pitched voice - "You really think I'm frigid, insensible and fake?"

"You are fake. That's a fact. You hide behind masks and you know that. It isn't always a bad thing, but..." - Curt shrugged - "Maxwell is an example. And yes, you can be very insensible, depending on the person. Frigid, I never really thought, but it's been a week that if I do more than kiss you more deeply and grope you, you'll pull away. Why are you suddenly so shy? - Curt said, his voice in a mocking tone in the last word.

 Without any warning, Brian slapped Curt and backed away, his face a scowl.

 "You know damn well that this week was a bloody nightmare, Curt! I had more things to do than shag you all day!"

 "What brings us the truth: you are, at least currently, a bit frigid."

 Brian approached Curt again, ready to give him another slap, but this time Curt held him by the arms.

 "And I hurt your precious ego, didn't I, Maxwell?" - He hissed, venomously.

 Don't call me that! And let me go!" - Brian shouted, struggling to get free.

 "But you hurt me much more before the party, Brian. You had the fucking nerve of mentioning my electroshock treatments in front of all those fucking strangers! I wanted to punch you right there." - Curt was yelling now.

 "And what are you going to do now? Hit me?" - Brian said, cruelly mocking.

 The only answer that Curt gave him was a violent kiss, that seemed more like an aggression than a caress. Curt bit Brian's tongue and felt the metallic taste of blood, and Brian threw his arms around Curt's neck and grabbed his hair as if he wanted to rip it out of his head.

 Curt pulled away, and then attacked Brian's neck, leaving red marks on it. Brian moaned in a low voice, and held on Curt tightly.

 In a last attempt of resistance, Brian suddenly put his hands on Curt's chest and pushed him away.

Curt didn't give up; he approached Brian again, putting his arms around him possessively, and started to open the buttons of his blue shirt. Brian didn't offer resistance this time, but he couldn't hold his tongue:

"I thought you said I was frigid, Curt."

"Your chance to prove me wrong" - Curt said, yanking Brian's shirt open; as an answer, Brian pulled of Curt's shirt without much fineness.

They were kissing again, Curt's hands wandering in Brian's back. When he had his hands on Brian's hips, he picked him up, and Brian immediately put his legs around Curt's waist and threw his arms around his neck, and started to nibble at his earlobe.

Curt was moaning low in his throat, and Brian started to bite the skin behind his ear with some strength. Soon enough, Curt lost control and was sucking on Brian's neck, licking and biting, leaving hickeys behind.

Brian lost his cool expression and was gasping aloud, and still up in Curt's arms, he lowered his head and licked one of his nipples, using his fingers on the other. Curt, lust clouding his thoughts, carried Brian to the bed and lowered him there.

Using the advantage of his position, he took off Brian's tight trousers, using the opportunity to scratch his legs and finally letting Brian naked. Brian tried to take off Curt's trousers, but Curt stripped them off himself.

Now they were both naked, and Curt climbed on top of Brian. They rubbed themselves together, both of them gasping when their cocks rubbed together. They continued with their aggressive caresses, not bothering with affectionate gestures. Their coupling was brutal, they wanted to hurt each other in the ways that they could.

Brian scratched Curt's back with his long nails, leaving red marks behind, and he bit him in every part of his body that he could reach. Curt, in answer, grabbed the man underneath him with force, knowing that Brian's hips would have bruises from his fingertips in the next day, and still kissed, licked and nibbled his neck, his belly and thighs.

Impatient with all the foreplay, Curt, without warning, spread Brian's legs and, holding him by the thighs, forced the other man to entwine his waist. After Brian's quick nod of consent, and using no more preparation than some spit, Curt pushed his cock inside Brian's body.

Brian cried out with the burning pain of the penetration, and dug his nails in Curt's back, and kept scratching him until his lower back. Curt swore with the pain, and buried himself deeper inside Brian. He looked at Brian for an instant, and started to thrust into the other man.

Not long after, Curt was overwhelmed by the sensation of being buried deep inside Brian, and started to fuck him harder and faster, whispering nonsense words in Brian's ear, who replied with wanton moans. When he was getting closer to the edge, he brought his hand to Brian's cock, wanting them to come together.

It didn't take long; Curt came inside Brian, and Brian was brought to the edge by the torturous touch of his lover. Soon enough, Curt pulled out of Brian, who whimpered softly at the loss.

They glared at each other for some moments, their eyes focused on one another; then, without a word, Brian turned his back to Curt, thinking that it wasn't a rough but pleasurable fuck that would make him forget everything. Curt did the same, and they slept apart.

Ironically, their bodies wrapped themselves around each other while they slept, as if nothing had happened.


End file.
